Gilbert House
The Gilbert House was a house in Mystic Falls. It was an important location until it was burned down by Elena, after the death of Jeremy, during Season Four. History Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were the original owners until their death. Miranda's sister Jenna Sommers moved in to take care of Elena and Jeremy, only to later die herself. Alaric Saltzman moved in to be the two's guardian since they had no other family. Unfortunately, he later became a vampire, then has to be killed putting everyone in danger, leaving Elena and Jeremy alone without a guardian. The next day, Jeremy and Elena repaint his room. In Season Four, Elena briefly moved out the house when Jeremy became a vampire hunter; she had been turned, making it unsafe to stay. Eventually, Jeremy managed to control himself and she moved back in. When Jeremy died, Elena became so distraught she decided to burn down the house with his body in it as a cover and did so after she turned off her humanity. Layout Ground Floor Below is a very rough plan of the ground floor. It is not accurate in dimensions, merely a general overview of the layout. The gaps in the outer frame indicate windows/doors. The main corridor runs from the entrance and through the house to the kitchen, ending in garden doors leading outside in the kitchen. There are two living rooms, connected by sliding doors that are usually open. The kitchen is confusing because it has three entrances. The ??? room is a room that was never used for any scene. There are only glimpses shown of it, there appears to be a table inside, so presumably it’s a dining room. Below is a gallery showing a tour of the ground floor, with captions explicating where each scene is located within the house. TVD4x11-Gilbert House 1.jpg|This is the entrance – you can see the staircase behind Elena and Jeremy TVD2x03-Gilbert House 2.jpg|Same entrance – in the back you can see the kitchen door to the outside TVD2x11-Gilbert House 3.jpg|Main corridor – staircase on the right, living room 1 on the left, kitchen door behind Bonnie TVD1x15-Gilbert House 4.jpg|A zoom in of the same shot – the same kitchen door in the back, the table is between the kitchen on the right and living room 2 on the left TVD2x04-Gilbert House 5.jpg|A 180 – now we’re looking from the kitchen on the front door, so the staircase is now on the left, Mason just came out of living room 1 TVD4x15-Gilbert House 6.jpg|Same angle, from further away, kitchen is on the left TVD1x03 Elena 13.jpg|Same angle, but now we can see the kitchen table. The front door is behind Stefan TVD2x13-Gilbert House 8.jpg|Zoom in of the same corridor – living room 1 is on the right TVD2x16-Gilbert House 9.jpg|A 180 of the previous shot – living room 1 is now on the left, kitchen ahead TVD1x12-Gilbert House 10.jpg|More of living room 1, the doors to living room 2 are closed TVD1x12-Gilbert House 11.jpg|More of living room 1, notice the fireplace in the back and the couch in from of it TVD4x15-Gilbert House 12.jpg|A different shot of living room 1 TVD4x12-Gilbert House 13.jpg|And another one TVD2x15-Gilbert House 14.jpg|Still living room 1, the couch and the fireplace TVD2x15-Gilbert House 15.jpg|A 180 of the previous shot, the front door is to the right of Jeremy TVD4x15-Gilbert House 16.jpg|Same angle. The ??? room in the back is open for once TVD1x05-Gilbert House 17.jpg|A different view of the staircase from living room 1. Jenna came from the kitchen TVD3x16-Gilbert House 18.jpg|Same angle TVD2x01-Gilbert House 19.jpg|And again same angle TVD1x09-Gilbert House 20.jpg|A different shot of the entry hallway – front door on the right, the double door to the ??? room behind Jenna TVD4x12-Gilbert House 21.jpg|Same doors, different angle of the same view. Kol is kicking in the front door TVD2x17-Gilbert House 22.jpg|Still same doors, a shot from further away TVD3x01-Gilbert House 23.jpg|Same view – from living room 1 onto the entrance. The couch is on the right TVD2x07-Gilbert House 24.jpg|Same view, from further away – from living room 2 TVD1x13-Gilbert House 25.jpg|Same view, now we can see more of living room 1 – the window in the back is the one on the porch next to the swing TVD3x10-Gilbert House 26.jpg|An even further away view of the entrance – on the right is the leather couch in living room 2 TVD4x06-Gilbert House 27.jpg|Living room 1 – same window behind Elena, entrance is on the right TVD1x03-Gilbert House 28.jpg|Same window, same living room TVD2x04-Gilbert House 29.jpg|Same window behind Caroline, to the right is the side window, the fireplace is behind Elena on the right TVD4x15-Gilbert House 30.jpg|Same view, different angle, the fireplace is to the right of Elena TVD2x01-Gilbert House 31.jpg|Katherine is fighting Stefan in living room 1, fireplace on her right, the side window behind her TVD4x01-Gilbert House 32.jpg|The fireplace is now in the back, you can see another side window to the right of the fireplace. Further right is the entrance to living room 2 TVD1x12-Gilbert House 33.jpg|Same view, same window, only door to living room 2 is closed TVD2x04-Gilbert House 34.jpg|Same window to the right of Damon, living room 2 ahead, view from the front window TVD2x07-Gilbert House 35.jpg|Same entrance to living room 2, Jenna is on the leather couch, the TV is in the cabinet behind Elena and Matt (it closes) TVD1x09-Gilbert House 36.jpg|Another view of living room 2, the door in the back leads outside, presumably to the backyard TVD4x14-Gilbert House 37.jpg|A further away shot of the same view. Behind the leather couch, to the right, is the kitchen TVD1x10-Gilbert House 38.jpg|Back to living room 1, view from the couch. Behind Jenna is the white arch between living room 1 and the hallway TVD2x16-Gilbert House 39.jpg|Still a view from the couch in living room 1, same staircase as at the beginning TVD4x13-Gilbert House 40.jpg|Back to the view of living room 2, the picture on the left is where Damon was drawing the dancing puppy TVD2x11-Gilbert House 41.jpg|A 180 of the previous shot. Elena is on the leather couch, the window in the back is the front window TVD2x07-Gilbert House 42.jpg|The leather couch in living room 2, the kitchen is behind them, the TV in front of them TVD1x13-Gilbert House 43.jpg|Same couch, only with a blanket TVD1x08-Gilbert House 44.jpg|Same couch, Jeremy is sitting at the kitchen table TVD1x08-Gilbert House 45.jpg|A 180 of the previous shot, so it’s seen from the kitchen. Now the TV is behind them. TVD4x12-Gilbert House 46.jpg|Same view, from further away. Behind Elena is the table, behind it living room 2, Jeremy and Matt on the leather couch, in front of the TV TVD4x12-Gilbert House 47.jpg|Same view, different angle. Kol is sitting on the back of the leather couch TVD4x06-Gilbert House 48.jpg|A 180 of the previous shot – view of the kitchen from living room 2, leather couch at the bottom TVD3x04-Gilbert House 49.jpg|Same view. Behind the table is the kitchen island, Elena is behind it. Behind her is a window on the right side of the house. TVD2x13-Gilbert House 50.jpg|Same view. TVD3x10-Gilbert House 51.jpg|It’s a very popular view in the series TVD1x06-Gilbert House 52.jpg|Very popular TVD2x04-Gilbert House 53.jpg|Used all the time TVD1x13-Gilbert House 54.jpg|All the time TVD1x04-Gilbert House 55.jpg|Sometimes zoomed in a bit TVD1x13-Gilbert House 56.jpg|Same view, only slightly to the right. Damon is behind the kitchen island, it’s still the same side window behind him TVD1x05-Gilbert House 57.jpg|Exactly the same view. Elena just came from the hallway TVD1x16-Gilbert House 58.jpg|The kitchen island and the stove, you can see both kitchen windows TVD1x04-Gilbert House 59.jpg|The window behind them is in the back of the house TVD1x05-Gilbert House 60.jpg|It was the same window Elena saw Stefan’s vampire reflection in TVD1x03-Gilbert House 61.jpg|The window is now behind Elena, there’s a sink under it. Notice the short kitchen counter to the right TVD1x02-Gilbert House 62.jpg|Same counter, from a 180 view. The door behind it is the one visible from the front entrance TVD1x13-Gilbert House 63.jpg|Same door, different angle TVD1x15-Gilbert House 4.jpg|Back to this shot, now you can place the door and table within the kitchen TVD1x06-Gilbert House 64.jpg|A view of the kitchen from the hallway entrance TVD1x03-Gilbert House 65.jpg|Same idea, only more to the right TVD4x12-Gilbert House 66.jpg|It’s from the entrance behind Elena, it’s still the same table TVD2x04-Gilbert House 67.jpg|A new view – from behind the kitchen island. Mason and Damon are standing in front of it, living room 2 is in the background TVD1x21-Gilbert House 68.jpg|Same view TVD4x13-Gilbert House 69.jpg|Same view, only from behind the table where Kol’s body is lying TVD2x13-Gilbert House 70.jpg|Still living room 2 in the background, but with the fridge on the right. Notice the cupboard in the back TVD1x02-Gilbert House 71.jpg|Back to the hallway entrance, the cupboard is on its right here TVD1x13-Gilbert House 72.jpg|Same entrance. Damon is behind the island TVD2x15-Gilbert House 73.jpg|Same entrance. You can see the doorframe is white on the inside, brown on the outide TVD1x05 Elena 16.jpg|Same entrance, there are sliding doors between the doorframes TVD1x05-Gilbert House 75.jpg|Same entrance behind Elena, she’s walking towards the island TVD1x05-Gilbert House 76.jpg|The fridge is now in the back, Elena is facing the island where Stefan is cooking TVD1x03-Gilbert House 77.jpg|Same view but from living room 2, the fridge is still in the back. The entrance from the hallways is on the very right TVD1x06-Gilbert House 78.jpg|Fridge again. Notice the pictures on the right – the corridor there leads to the ??? room TVD1x05-Gilbert House 79.jpg|The door to the ??? room, the fridge on the right TVD3x13-Gilbert House 80.jpg|Same view – it’s the only time the door to the ??? room was open – the window there is the front right window TVD2x04-Gilbert House 81.jpg|This is a shot from the ??? room, whose entrance faces the island. The window in the back is the one above the sink TVD1x09-Gilbert House 82.jpg|Same view TVD3x13-Gilbert House 83.jpg|Same view – Elena and Matt went through the ??? room looking for traces of blood TVD4x12-Gilbert House 84.jpg|The entrance – the door to the ??? room is open, the window there is the one on the right of the porch Invited Vampires/Hybrids Vampires *Elena Gilbert (formerly) *Damon Salvatore (formerly) *Katherine Pierce † *Stefan Salvatore † (formerly) *Noah † *Anna † *Elijah Mikaelson *Isobel Flemming † *Caroline Forbes *Kol Mikaelson *Vicki Donovan † Hybrids *Niklaus Mikaelson *Tyler Lockwood † (formerly) Appearances ;Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' (last appearance) ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (mentioned only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (mentioned only) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (mentioned only) ;Season Six *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (1994) *''I Alone'' (1994) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (showed in Elena's mind by Damon/hallucination or dream) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Elena's hallucinations) ;Season Seven *''Requiem for a Dream'' (showed in Bonnie's mind by Damon/dream) ;Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (afterlife) }} Trivia *The house's address is 2104 Maple Street, as revealed in The Devil Inside by Matt. *The Gilbert House has been the place where a lot of incidents occurred such as when Katherine is introduced in the present, and when Jeremy sees Anna and Vicki after his resurrection. * In real life, this house and Forbes House are next to each other. **The real address is 2104 Floyd Street NE, Covington, Georgia, USA. *The Gilbert House in Pilot was a different house because it was the only episode filmed in Vancouver. *Elijah was the first Original vampire to set foot inside the Gilbert house, following by Kol and Klaus. **Kol and Klaus were the Originals vampire who were invited into this house in A View to a Kill. *In Stand By Me, Elena Gilbert burns the Gilbert House down in order to be used as a cover story for Jeremy's death. Previously, Klaus threatened to burn down the house. **In real life, a few months earlier, the house was put up for sale. **Apparently, Elena was going to ask Bonnie Bennett to use her powers to burn down the house; she inquired where Bonnie was when she came downstairs, and, upon finding she had already left, stated, "I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." *Elena mentioned burning it down with Jeremy's dead body inside to Elijah in American Gothic. *The Gilbert House didn't make any appearances in Season Five. *The Gilbert House made an appearance in Season Six's second episode, Yellow Ledbetter **Damon and Bonnie find it in the 1994 prison world. *The house reappears in I Alone, where Damon tells Elena that he and Bonnie used to come to the house everyday as the only way to connect to her. In this episode, Elena says she misses the house too. *The Gilbert House made an appearance in Season Seven's twenty-first episode, Requiem for a Dream. **Bonnie finds the house and sees Elena. *Finn and Rebekah are the only Original vampires to never set foot inside the Gilbert House. *''"She became a doctor, Damon rebuilt her house, the Gilbert house, for her,"'' Williamson reveals to Bustle. Bustle Gallery 103-Gilbert_House.png 103-Gilbert_House-Night.png 101~Jenna-Gilbert House.jpg 102-Gilbert_House.png 103-055~Elena~Stefan~Bonnie-Gilbert_House.png 103-065~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline-Gilbert_House.png 103-160~elena-Gilbert_House.png 104-Gilbert_House.png 104~Elena-Gilbert_House.png 104-011~Elena~Jeremy~Jenna-Gilbert_House.png 104-014-6~Elena~Stefan-Gilbert_House.jpg 104~Elena~Jeremy-Gilbert_House.png 206VampireDiaries1513.jpg|Jenna in the kitchen 326.jpg Bathrooomgil.jpg ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg Elenasroom.jpg|Elena's bedroom Gilbert01.png Gilbert02.png Gilbert home.png|The hall the the stairs Jenna room door.png Jerem room.jpg|Jeremy in his room Picture 2.png download (16).jpg|Elena's bedroom gilbertburn.png|Elena's about to burn the house Jeremyfinal.jpg|Jeremy being burned down with the house gilbertburn2.png|House is on fire BzlP1ihCQAAZ_En.jpg|Gilbert House in 1994 6X22-94-ElenaBonnie.png 721_GilbertHouse.jpg|Gilbert House shown in dream 816-Gilbert_House-Afterlife.png|In the afterlife 816-194~Elena~Jenna~John~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbert_House-Afterlife.png|Gilbert House in the afterlife References See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Gilbert Family